User talk:Diamondzarebright
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Diamondzarebright page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 05:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hey diamondz, it was a pleasure talking to you girl. I wish you would come back to chat. It was awesome talking to ya in late night chat, and I can really tell you that without you, things simply won't be the same. I hope that wherever you go to next, you can continue spreadding happiness and one last thing; could you send me that yaoi link? (that was a joke) In any case, Diamondz, girl, it was a pleasure talking to ya for one last time. Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 06:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) NUUUUUUU, DONT LEAVE THE CHAT I WILL MISS YOU PLZ DONT ~jeffsson~ Herro Timsterbate OH SO YOU LIKE RAPING TALK PAGES, EH? WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME! XDDDD [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 15:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. Luv your signature :D) i jelly of your signature, mine sucks MaD MoThAfUcKiN' mIrAcLeS BrO (talk) 21:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) HAY GUISE GUESS WHAT?! I SKIP AROUND LIKE A GURLLL... Love Timothy Sutton. P.S.Tim Luvs U --[[User:Diamondzarebright|'Diamondzarebright']][[User talk:Diamondzarebright|'(talk)']] 07:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) YAY 100th Edit!! That is... THE TALL MAN... thing... with tentacles, FEEL FREE TO REPLY TO THE UNECESSARY JUNK I PROVOKE ONTO THIS PAGE... --[[User:Diamondzarebright|'Diamondzarebright']][[User talk:Diamondzarebright|'(talk)']] 16:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Read your new creepy pasta gave it a 5 very intelligent work i could imagine the situation while reading it anyway good job (Markd4547 (talk) 23:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) SUICIDEMOUSE.AVI Pasta SuicideMouse.avi We all love mickey mouse right, the same mickey mouse versions for sega genesis in the 1800's and 1900's that was first published on tv shows and what not. This was something totally different from the other serious, mickey was walking with his hands in his pockets with disturbing sad look on his face. Like you or I was walking in the same expression. It was night outside and the colors were in black and white. Then, something else happened to mickey that night. He went thru these four doors and then a message came up that said, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE. Also, the player was a little concerned that he or she jumped on a chain that goes down to hell. All of a sudden, the player had died and it read. YOU DIED. After that had happened, mickey was falling stright down some where, i don't know where though. Must be hell. After the fall. Mickey jumped over the first pit of flames, then, over the next one and notice that the player was seeing things that was popping out of nowhere. Jeff The Killer, Sonic.EXE, Tails Doll, Squidward's Suicide and also mickey was blown up. But the worst part that showed up was an image of mickey mouse. With those yellow eyes and that creepy smile that was just so creepy as always. But, then again. This game is sort of hacked in, Don't play this game. That what he want's you to do. SUBSCRIPTION Tell me what you think about this creepy pasta, and what can i do to make it make it better. Everything is okay. Hey i umm herd well seen what you said in the chat and im here if you need anything...and your not alone. Please cheer up. JeffTheKillerFan (talk) 20:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan. i to am sorry for not in the chat for long i have more thing to do like revenging on the people who were cutting ower three ............ps. i whatch you when you when you got ban you are cute ... :)The twisted faith (talk) 12:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) hello rene, i am her to formally request you come back to the chat ~~jeffsson~~ listen rebecca i am sorry from the bottom of my heart, i know thats not good enough but thats all i can say. im sorry how ur family treats u and how screwed up ur life is. but itll get better, i swear on my own life it will. ill check to see ya later bye (Jamesthekiller (talk) 10:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC)) We Haven't Nailed Each Other's Talk Pages in a While... SO BAM! [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 06:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Jeffthekiler128 (talk) 23:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC)hey well i just want to say i am here to talk to but i am happy about this site for i am going down the right path but thanks to meeting you i think i will be more happy now From Masku U bitch. I just feel like a depressed teenager all over again, stuck in a loop of unhappiness... -Brian, MarbleHornets (talk) 04:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Good story about pure fear and ICP JUGGALO. Ahem sry but yeah pure fear is also not knowing it's like we all fear the unknown we don't know what's in it so we don't know how it's gonna end great story. Dear Rene, I sincerely miss you. i want you to please come back if you can jeffysson Greetings. Hi Ella, it has been a while. My skype is lolsterthe1st. I want to tell you the truth about everything. ~~Lolster1